Wrath of The King
by Zepharyn
Summary: Have you ever thought of how your parents might die? May it be old age or sacrifices, it might happen. But the way that Evan's parents died is no laughing matter. Betrayal and Revenge... Are the only words to describe his pain that mourns him every single day...


**Author's Notes:**

**I'm feeling abnormal today. I was killing insects and dissecting stuff for Science class and then I thought… Nothing…**

**Yeah nothing at all… No ideas came out and then, BAM! An idea!**

**I SHOULD MAKE THE STORY OF EVAN'S PAST!**

**I shall put the Elswordians (Elgang is over used) in this as the questioners. Let the story begin.**

**Aisha: ZEPHY! I LOVE YOU! LET'S GET MARRIED!**

**Zephyr: Hm!?**

**Raven: What the fudge did you give her?**

**Zephyr: Some food, sugar, insects…**

**Chung: O_O**

**Zephyr: I hate this format. It's so overused and makes the whole thing look retarted…**

**Elsword: Then don't use it…**

**Zephyr: Shut up Elsword. I love you**

**Rena: Bromance…**

**Zephyr: *Cuts Rena's head off* That was fun :D**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Evan: Universal King**

**Zephyr: Twist! Evan is Rena's older brother in my story XD**

**Rena and Evan: O_O WHAT!?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Where's Ara? KOG'… I own nothing but Evan and his siblings and the death of his parents**

* * *

Chapter 1: Understand My Life

Thunder. Rain. Lightning. Blood. In the land of Lernas, there was a boy. His blonde hair swayed in the wind as his parents were on the ground.

Dead.

His siblings holding knives had escaped the scene. Leaving the shattered boy mourning for his parents. Pain. Sweat. Cries.

The cries were the worst…

Nightmares filled Evan, the Universal King, as the memory filled his mind. A scream that filled the stormy night erupted in the house of Hamel. The Elgang came to his room seeing him in pain and suffering.

"Big Brother, Evan!" Rena went to her god brother. According to what he said, he was half elf, half god. His ears had a small resemblance to the elven clan however, the fact he is merely 9430 years in human years meant he was definitely not human.

"You okay?" Chung asked. His eyes of cerulean met blood red. Evan always hated Chung for no obvious reason. Possibly because his sister was dating a human despite herself being an elf. Evan looked at his dual-sword, Shiro and Kuro. The blood stain of his siblings still there after slicing his big brother's hand off. He smirked at thinking of the relationship. Rena was the only sibling who didn't betray him. He thanked her for that and had a sister complex similar to that of Lord Knight.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Aisha asked. Her hair had completely changed compared to her original appearance. Her attire was also changed to something so Lolita that Evan might've been a pedophile if not for his sister's abusive behaviour.

"I… Had dream of… Parent's death…" Evan's words shocked Rena as tears ran down her eyes. She hugged her brother as her hair covered his face.

"Tell them… They need to know why it gives you nightmares…"

"Okay…"

Elsword sat down next to Evan and he smiled. Evan smiled back at his best friend. Elsword and Evan have always clicked due to the fact they were both swordsman. Chung had always frowned upon how Evan gave him death glares that even the great Camilla feared. Eve had been next to Evan the whole time and Ara was patiently standing. Evan gestured for her to sit down and she obliged. Her smile that usually rested on her face was now of curiosity.

"It began in my hometown…"

_Many people were in Lernas, named after the hero who saved the village from demons that attacked. My family was quite wealthy and-_

"Why is your last name, Genesis?" Aisha curiously asked. Evan sighed.

"I'll get to that…"

_Anyway, my family was quite wealthy and prosperous to the land. We were well known to being the generation after my great-grandfather. Rena was born during the time of my childhood. She was born when I was 3 I think. Me and Rena would always play when our older-brother, who's name I shall never say-_

"It was Kyou" Rena said. Evan sighed again at the interruptions.

_Kyou, was always mad that we were stronger than him. His speed was mediocre and his strength was okay I guess… But the worst part was his defense. You could throw Chung at him and he'd get knocked out._

Everyone snickered at Evan's sly comment and Chung blushed a bright red. Evan rolled his eyes and continued.

_When I was heading home to my house- Wait, I'm skipping ahead. I was teased when I was a kid around the age of 13. My deep blue eyes frightened everyone as if I was some kind of murderer. Oh yeah, I had blue eyes before I became a god. Long story. Anyway, whenever I was teased, Rena would help me beat the crap out of the kids and stuff. It was pretty peaceful until a man claiming to be an angel came upon my older siblings. By then, I was 17 and Rena was only 14. She didn't know what happened because I covered her eyes and ears. Our parent's blood danced across the room as my siblings brutally stabbed them multiple times. They- By the way this is pretty gory- They cut their chest and ripped their hearts out. I watched in horror as I could not fight them. I was… Stunned… I couldn't…_

Evan started tearing up.

_I couldn't save them… It's my fault… I'm a curse… Whoever I meet becomes cursed as well… That's how I got my last name. Genesis… They beginning of life… Only to eat an apple and be banished forever… I've been hunting my siblings down forever since that moment… I swore an oath of Vendetta to kill them… I will avenge my parents… For both them and Rena… But I haven't seen them since 10 years ago. Where I managed to cut my brother's hand. And that was it. My emotions were evil and sadistic. I formed Shiro and Kuro because of that. Shade… Is my anger… My anger to my brothers and sisters… of exactly 2 sisters and 2 brothers, not including Rena. And that was the end. I didn't even bury my parents…_

_I left them in the house…_

Tears filled the room as the Elgang was crying. Eve, despite being a Nasod, still had watery eyes. It was that sad.

"… That solves it" Everyone looked at Elsword as he approached Evan. He smiles at him.

"Let's find your siblings. We'll find out why they killed your parents and who that angel was"

"I know who that angel was…" Everyone gawked at Evan. His hair turned black and his eyes was blue like in the story.

"I'm sorry… I'm so tired I'm losing my powers… I'm human for now… Please wait until tomorrow when I have more strength to fight" Everyone nodded at the King and they went back to their original rooms.

_There is no happiness… Without sadness_

* * *

**Zephyr: Such a short chapter…**

**Aisha: And you didn't listen to your real-life friend**

**Zephyr: Remember, Happiness had no meaning without sadness**

**Raven: How does that add up?**

**Zephyr: Think of it this way, would you be happy if you saw your parents every day without doing anything? You need to have some sort of sadness to truly feel happiness right?**

**Chung: No…**

**Eve: *Shakes head***

**Rena: I'm Evan's sister… I'm Evan's sister… I'm Evan's sis-**

**Zephyr: Goodbye! Don't die on me! Ja-nee!**


End file.
